RPlog:16 ABY Imperial Gala: Celebration
Two grand doors mark the entranceway to the museum, guarded by beings wearing the crimson robes and armor of the Royal Guard. A pair of grand, spiraling staircases can be found at either side of the main floor, leading to the vast second floor and then continue up to the Grand Ballroom. Two guards stand at the base of each staircase, facing each other as well as those who pass by on their way up and down the stairs as they take in the various exhibits. For those passing to the Grand Ballroom, the journey there accentuates the great power of the Empire. On the main floor, the easiest display to notice are the two Twin Ion Engine craft suspended within suspender fields, the TIE Fighter and the TIE Interceptor; a testimony to the splendor that is the Imperial Starfighter Corps. Pictures and plaques tell the story of not only how the SFC was formed but the history of the fighters seen here. Nearby the exhibit and history of Task Force Inquisitor is displayed complete with images of its vessels and more prominent figures such as its founder Lord Korolov and first commander, Admiral Doom. There are also exhibits detailing the histories of those planets which lay within Imperial space as well as the history of Alderaan from the days of its glory to its fall at the hands of traitors which led to the intervention of the Empire. Upon the second floor there is a much larger display, this one recounting the history of the Empire itself. Epic battles are depicted via holo-images and paintings of many of the numerous Emperors have been hung with care. Interspersed among the images are displays of Imperial technology with weapons, armor and other items placed where they can be easily seen. Recently opened after the battles and crime that have plagued the planet in the recent past, the Imperial museum is a show of the power of the Empire. Going overboard and not sparing any expense the museum is trimmed and lined with precious metals and woods from around the galaxy as it highlights the power and prestige of an Empire. Not only does it exemplify the Empire but it still provides a historical account of the planet's past long before there was an Empire, something that in some days of the Empire was rare to find. For tonight's activities there are ushers at the doors and refreshments throughout the building. The local press is here, as well as IGN - it seems anyone who is someone in the Empire has turned out, or is still arriving. Davyd steps into the Museum, looking around at the changes since the last time he was here. A faint half smile is still on his face from the scene across the street. Moving on into the room, his hands clasped behind him. Giving her uniform tunic a so-subtle tug with one hand and smoothing the non-existent wrinkles off of her left shoulder, Dante moves through the entryway of the museum. A brief glance is sent towards the guards standing at the doors and scattered around the room itself. Her head tilts back for a moment, dark eyes sweeping over the room to search for any and all possible entrances and exits, finding too many for comfort abut in the company of other dress uniformed personnel.. Dante runs one hand over the top of her head, agile fingers smoothing the skin before she rubs the back of her neck briefly and continues on. As is per usual, Liza arrives pretty punctually, dressed to the nines in her dress uniform this evening. She takes a moment's pause at the door to make sure she's utterly presentable before entering the exhibit hall fully, the Sarian wanting to make sure she's a picture-perfect image of an Imperial officer during the gala. She peers about herself, trying to find those she knows, not feeling entirely in her element; to say she's not used to such formal affairs is a bit of an understatement. ISB Agent Dorian Navtilos seems as comfortable in his dress uniform as most boys his age do in smashball jerseys, the human offering the ushers at the door a polite nod and a warm, friendly smile as he makes his way into the museum in amongst a stream of other arrivals. Clasping his hands behind his back, he moves away from the entrance but lingers close enough to observe the arrivals out of simple curiousity, his eyes moving from face to face, reporter to reporter. Despite the color of his uniform, he gives off the impression of being quite friendly and approachable. Sharidan enters the scene from a aircab, she tips the driver and grins as she steps out, following her is a pair of hovering remote droids that have been modified for broadcast purposes. She enters the museum and turns to cameras "Greetings from the Imperial Museum, I'm Sharidan Hrackniss and this the a special report from Imperial News Network, broadcasting live tonight." she smiles bright and lets the droids go off and record various parts of the room as she walks around and takes in the sights. It's enough to make someone choke. Ikihsa Enb'Zik is silent once he's checked into the Imperial affair, taking time to meander to one side of the room where he can find some exhibit to focus his attention on. This building, this museum... had been dedicated no more than nine standard months ago to the destroyed world of Alderaan. Never Again, Never Forget. Yet tonight, not only has it happened multiple times over, but here is an apparent, blatant attempt by the Empire to make sure Alderaan is forgotten, as well. Enb'Zik has work to do. His focus tonight is simply to keep an eye on things. On certain individuals, in particular. To notice without /being/ noticed. Right now, though, it takes more of his attention not to simply shake his head in dismay at the Empire's ways. /This/ deserves a Gala? Indeed. Staring silently at a display of high ranking individuals from the Empire's past, he pretends to read about the 'grand contributions' of Moff Camus Ech'ram of the Mandrus system, ISY 4 to ISY 14. He'd taken office the same year Enb'Zik was born, but the Sullustan does not notice, instead using the solitude provided by the plaque to recenter his focus for the night's work. Dressed in a manner which actually passes for elegant in a good light, Via strides into the museum and looks around--getting a read on the situation, most likely--people, food, and so on. She offers a warm smile to anyone that looks her way but at least for the moment seems to be more interested in observing than interacting. Entering from a side hall that leads to other places, more than likely elsewhere on Coruscant as everyplace here is so big that it has multiple ways around. Dressed in his formal dress uniform he gives folks pleasant nods and shakes hands with those that he knew, many he was meeting for the first time. Most of his reason for coming out here before the Gala kicked off was to meet up with someone. As he passes between people he makes his way slowly, greeting those under his command as well. Approaching the entryway he pauses to see the TIE display and grins, to have it fade to a pleasant tone as he greets others. A... perhaps rather remarkable personage, in some ways, turns up among the early arrivals, considering the likelihood that most of the attendees will be Imperial Military. The golden-skinned twi'lek woman is a scant five feet tall, and dressed in formal, but civilian garb suggestive of a scientist. Her name, as far as all present are concerned, is Dariza Ipex, and she is one of that family's many talented researchers, currently working on imperial needs as the family cooperates with the planet's current regime. She moves through the room with a quiet, modest air, with open curiousity for how the museum might have changed in the recent events. In reality, she is in fact Dariza Ipex's grey-skinned cousin, Wrista Ipex, a New Republic Marine Scout stationed on Ord Mantell, but noone was to know this tonight. She wasn't here to spy or start trouble-- in fact, the only reason she'd come in her cousin's guise at all was in hopes other members of the Ipex clan's human or twi'lek membership would be here as well, so that she might make contact. She carries her assumed identity well, in fact, even her polite nod to the Sullustan reading esoteric plaques as she passes seems entirely unremarkable as she heads deeper into the gathering throng. Jeni walks through the door, looking a little uncomfortable in the dress she had, quite reluctantly, chosen for the evening. It was a deep green, cut modestly high to cover her chest, with two thin straps to serve as sleeves. It was relatively unadorned, and the skirt came down to swish around her calves. It was actually the fun swish of the skirt that made her choose the dress, truth be told. Her shoes are unremarkable black flats, and her handbag is rather simple as well. Her eyes wander those gathered a bit uncomfortably, settling for a while on the Imperial guards before she returns to scanning the faces of the other attendees. A ripple of comments flows through the assembled personnel as the IGN reporter begins to opening spiel. Dante pauses to crane her neck, attempting to use her height to some advantage but not being sufficiently tall enough to pull off this maneuver. Instead, she spots Molokai and Levvis, Navtilos and a few other familiar faces. She edges through the crowd until she's right beside Molokai and mutters in a quiet voice, "If we coordinate our efforts we can flank the report, surround her before she can get a word out, and spirit her away! Dibs on the equipment," she jokes en sotto voice. The Sullustan takes note of the passing Twi'lek woman. He shifts his stance marginally, perhaps in recognition of her nod or perhaps not noticing her at all, for he gives no other indication he's even seen her. Rather, Enb'Zik -- local business proprietor Fiub Giun for the duration of this week -- turns his head and gazes down the row of figures from the Empire's past. His dismay stabilizing, the patriot-student turns away from the display and makes his way more into the primary part of the room. He doesn't approach anyone here, for he knows not the first soul, but as he goes, his ears are open in spite of his withdrawn body language. Sharidan walking out to the center of the floor, she directs her drones to take several sweeping shots of the displayer before she approaches Dante "Hello there, could you answer a few questions for the INN, it will only take a few moments of your time." It's funny how Dorian can be nearby Dante and Liza one moment and completely gone by the time the reporter arrives, isn't it? Your taxes at work. Instead, the Agent almost seems to materialize next to Dariza, matching her pace for pace. If he's lucky, he'll have made a clean getaway, but just in case.. he offers the twi'lek a friendly smile and a hand in greeting, inclining his hand politely. "A geneticist?" he asks, nodding towards the pair of pins on her lapel with a good-natured arch of an eyebrow. "I can already tell you're smarter than I am. Mind if I hide from the cameras with you for a minute?" Passing by a few more guests and being detained a few moments more for formalities, Krieg eventually gets a moment to take a look at teh room for the person he is looking for. It took a few moments longer to finally pick her out, her dark green dress a sight to behold. He approaches her, and as he gets close he does a short bow to her, "Good evening, madam." It seems his expression has mixed between actually being happy and being the lead role here (and commander). Some of the staff that had been with Jeni whispered in his ear that all was well and he waves them off to attend to his guest of honor. Davyd really doesn't mingle much, most people are a bit afraid of him or what he represents anyway. Finding an out of the way place, visible but not anywhere near the center of things he turns to watch. Alone tonight without his usual consort it seems. The Sarian has been busy staring at the fighter display, the pilot unable to keep herself from gawking in awe much like she did when she was a child and taken to see the old fighters, a common occurance, a well-loved pasttime she shared with her father. It takes a bit before Liza sighs and shakes her head, her eyes slipping back towards the room in its entirely as well as those who mingle about. It is now that she sees some of those she knows and she drifts closer to them even as she looks at a radom picture here or an odd plaque there. "Scrag it, Krieg, I'm no Madam," Jeni (usually known as Shael when she's off the track) replies, proving her claims with her words alone. She does keep her voice low, though, for propriety's sake. Her right arm reaches over to grip her left elbow lightly. Her posture still shows she's rather uncomfortable in these surroundings. "Uniform looks good on you. Been keeping busy, making sure this all goes off without a hitch?" Ah, there are some familiar faces beginning to appear, Enb'Zik realizes. Unfortunately, that means he'll need to stay away from them. Krieg and Jeni both are known to him, though with the dark corrective goggles he's wearing, they won't likely recognize him in return. Spying a Sarian and somewhat intrigued by the sight of one in Imperial dress, the Sullustan gives pause and watches her a moment, folding his hands behind him. He considers walking up, but even as he ponders what's probably a bad idea, she moves herself, and Ikihsa decides it's probably for the best. Finding herself suddenly in a clear space with the reporter from INN, Dante has no choice but to straighten slightly, her hands clasping behind her back. Aiming a wary look at the reporter she finally nods, "Of course," she says aloud, offering up one of those smiles that usually indicates she's about to get into trouble. Somehow. Via also wanders her way to the pilot display--no doubt the tramp freighter captain finds it interesting, if for no other reason than that she'll probably end up getting blown up by them eventually. Always good to pay respects to your future killers. Accompanied by none, and wearing a particularly dour expression, a darkly-clad man wanders into the museum, wearing a style that looks particularly appropriate given the surroundings he is in. Long flowing robes and a cloak, varying froma regal dark purple, to pitch midnight, are his garb, his boots made of a soft, yet sturdy fabric, making no sound as they strike the ground. His lips twist in distaste as he sees that this function lacks such basic necessities as an announcer, so with a slight shrug, he walks in deeper into the museum. Sharidan snaps her fingers and the hoverdrones fly down behind her head and move out to record Dante "Well first off, what is your name and rank, I'm sure the folks at home would love to know the names of the brave soldiers that defend them from the traitors." she grins, such a cliche but hey, it makes the ratings and keeps stormtroopers from arresting her. Dariza makes a show of startling, slightly, when Dorian materializes next to her. Details like that are important to maintaining an illusion, and even her lekku twitch recoil slightly at the surprise, beofre settling back into a relaxed drape. The twi'lek recovers quickly with a politely warm smile, and nods quietly as she accepts the hand. "Absolutely. I'd even be willing to feild the cameras if they find you," she informs the Agent, her tone implying that he was correct in identifying her pins. "In fact, perhaps we can trade benefits-- in theory, I have family here, but I am not entirely sure if they'll show up or where they're going to put themselves." "I'm a bit camera shy," Dorian replies as he gives Dariza's hand a warm shake, smiling self-deprciatingly, "So I would appreciate that very much. Thank you." Releasing her hand, he comfortably folds his arms across his chest as he listens, head tilting curiously to one side as he continues to casually pace alongside the twi'lek. "I'm actually not sure if there's a guest list," he admits, his brow creasing as he thinks. "We can certainly find out, though. Who are you looking for?" he asks, absentmindedly offering her an arm as he casts a look back towards the entry. Perhaps the ushers might be of service. Chuckling Krieg knew that she would get a kick out of it, but if she could make fun of him just a little then he knew she would be able to relax some. Stepping closer to speak with her he says in a low voice he says, "Well, you look great, and besides, you do fit in here." He gestures around the room at all the upper and elite in the room. Many of which were very famous on the planet and could be seen on holo-vids from time to time, but most could only read about them. As he hears the comment about his uniform he grins, "Well, it is a bit softer than regular clothes." It was also that time that he looks up to realize it was time to start. "Well, if you would do me the honor, it's time to head in and start this ceremony." "Sure," Jeni replies, though her eyes wander from Krieg towards the reporter with her cameras and microphones. Is 'starting this ceremony' going to involve the reporter? "You said no holos," she reminds him. "I'm not going to end up on the intergalactic news dressed like this, am I? I don't know that I'll ever be able to forgive you for that one." See? She knew this planet was bad luck. It's /definately/ cursed. Dante's smile remains firmly in place as the reporter asks for pertinent data, responding in a clear though lower pitched voice than that of the reporter. "Squadron Leader Alex Dante," she says in reply, offering no more than that for the moment. After all, one volunteers ONCE. Not so much fashionable late as delayed due to meetings, a small framed woman with an even expression makes her way in. Flanked by two aides and still dressed in her duty uniform Admiral Rall makes as quiet an entrance as she can. In truth Jal'Dana hated public events, and had spent most of her life time avoiding them. Only when she was forced into attending events such as this did she make a rare appearance. Letting her aides shield her from most of the general public, she nods and gives a few familiar faces a polite smile and moves towards an interior wall. Dariza chuckles, a sound that hints at a silvery laugh to be found somewhere underneath. She touches splayed fingers to the center of her chest, indicating herself, before she rather absently steals Dorian's arm, as if hanging off an Imperial officer's arm like intellectual eye-candy is completely natural to her. "Dr. Dariza Ipex," she introduces herself. "Looking for other Ipexes." Her voice is accented with a heavy Upper-City Coruscanti that identifies her as one of the city-planet's upper social strata. "We're most likely looking for several humans and perhaps a couple of other twi'leks that all look like scientists," she confides. "So it should be very, very easy, if they're here." But hopefully the *real* Dariza isn't here. Running into the cousin she's posing as would be... potentially problematic. Sharidan grins brightly "What squadron would that be?" she asks simply, sending one of her droids off to record other people and places in the museum, her other droid slips in closer and begins recording Dante closer now "That must be an exciting career path to have, dangerous one as well." Long distance to Sharidan: Dante is going to reply fast then has to AFK for about five That faint smile on Dante's face turns to a broad grin that fairly radiates pride, "Razor Squadron." She pauses, arching one eyebrow upwards as the droid moves closer, crowding her space but not enough so that the pilot reaches out and smacks it aside. "If one wanted a safe quiet career, Ma'am, one would not have chosen a life in the military. Perhaps that of a shuttle pilot would be sufficiently 'calm'," she offers instead. Recognition alights on Dorian's face when Dariza gives the name, his smile widening to one that actually makes him look his age. "You know, I think some of the biology texts I studied during the last year or two may have been one of your relatives' work," he muses approvingly, and as she takes his arm, he turns to escort her towards the nearest usher to see if they know of any other Ipexes in attendance, with no visible discomfort at guiding an alien woman in such a manner. No /visible/ discomfort. She /is/ technically subhuman, after all. "Small galaxy." For the past few days, Korynn Fleming has been absent from Task Force Inquisitor. The ISB Sector Director's presence was requested on Coruscant before the Gala, in order to make sure that the COMPNOR re-education facilities on the planet were operating at maximum efficiency. One of them was not... it, its workers, and its 'residents' are now a massive crater on the other side of the planet. As for the rest of them, security has proven tight and protocols effective. Having overseen the secretive, undercover ISB security protocols in place for the Gala, Fleming now walks into the museum dressed in his impressive, immaculately trimmed dress uniform. He's escorted on either side by COMPForce troopers, wearing honorary dress armor and armed with rifles. "Thank you, gentlemen," he says with a subdued, yet somehow chilling voice, motioning for them to disperse once he enters the facility. They were no longer directly required, after all. Pausing inside, his eyes scan the room with a look of mild-mannered appreciation. Slipping away, Liza tries to find a place that allows her to watch without being too noticeable, trying to keep out of the way while people mingle and chat and get interviewed by news reporters. She eventually settles against one wall, between two paintings of former Moffs, standing out as someone wearing black against a light colored wall can only stand out. It doesn't even dawn on her that she's going to be seen regardless of her attempts at being stealthy. In otherwards, she's as obvious as an all-over body crewcut on a Wookiee. Waving a hand to some staff aides they launch into motion, moving to make sure the holo-droids do not get near. Yes, Krieg is with a very beautiful woman tonight, but there would be no using holo-vid per his request to the media. Instead, he would escort Jeni around and then when the speech time came he'd have her off to the side so the media can film for posterity and such. He says to her calmly, "Worry not, my staff is on it tonight, they won't bother you." Walking with her they reach the stairs to the third floor and the grand ballroom. With a waves of his hand the doors are opened and the room revealed, its appearance almost mythical. Grinning he says to Jeni, "Welcome to the ballroom." Staffers at the entrance to the ballroom sound out using a projection of their voice so that all could hear, "The evening's main event is now open for all to attend in the ballroom." Busy room, Ikihsa observes. Lots to keep up with. He's moved now toward the TIEs in the center of the room, positioned so that he's opposite the door and able to observe those coming and leaving without being particularly noticeable. Still, he'd feel more comfortable mingling. Spying the arrival of a white COMPNOR uniform, Enb'Zik pauses in his thoughts. Taking a breath, having noticed the arrival of Jal'Dana Rall not far in advance, the Sullustan decides to melt a little better into the milling crowd and wanders toward another display interpreting the Empire's "glorious history." "Thanks," Jeni replies gratefully, watching one of Krieg's aides take a flanking position around them. "How's it feel to be waited on, anyways? Shopping earlier today was a... surreal experience. Can't say I've ever been treated that way before, or expect to ever be treated that way again." She lets her gaze sweep over the elegant decorations that've placed in the ballroom for the event, and shakes her head slightly. "That's a sight." Liza hears the announcement and raises a brow, groaning inwardly even as she straightens. Moving away from the wall, she straighten her uniform for about the tenth time while she ascends the stairs, her pace hurried as she tries to beat the rush of people who will try to rush the stairs at the same time and she is soon disappearing into the massive ballroom where she's quick to claim a corner for herself, for now. Dariza does not have to feign a pleased reaction to Dorian's statements in order to keep up her disguise-- the fact of the matter is, she's proud of her family's accomplishments, and it's not often someone outside their very specialist feilds have heard of them. "Really?" she replies, "Perhaps our current Family Head, Massa Ipex-- he writes more than the rest of the family combined, it seems." As it turns out, the ushers have no idea, but that wouldn't be too surprising; there's a lot of people present. The twi'lek nudges Dorian gently, more a suggestion than anything. "Well, it isn't terribly important, and the night is yet young. Sounds like they're starting to herd us all to the ballroom; shall we?" Davyd glances over as the announcement is made and with a light wrinkle in his expression heads that way Before any more questions can be asked or answered there is a sudden press of movement as uniformed bodies start moving towards the ballroom. Dante glances at the reporter then says in her most tactful voice, "I believe, ma'am, that this interview will need to be continued at a later time," she suggests. She indicates the direction of the crowd and moves to follow. ---- *Imperial Gala Continued - The attendees enter the ballroom and the gala continues.